


Missing family

by Fantasticoncer



Series: A fantastic family [7]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Family Reunions, Father-Daughter Relationship, Happy Ending, M/M, Married Couple, Parent Newt Scamander, Parent Original Percival Graves, Protective Newt Scamander, Protective Queenie Goldstein, Protective Tina Goldstein, Secret Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-15 05:17:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17522609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fantasticoncer/pseuds/Fantasticoncer
Summary: A trip home to New York results in Newt and his daughter Marion having to look for their missing beasts and husband/father





	1. In New York, you can be a new man

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel to my story "a wizard's life"

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognise.

Newt Scamander sat on the deck or the ship that was arriving in New York city. His 8-year old daughter Marion was sitting next to him, her head on his shoulder. They just came back from their very first trip together, visiting Newt's brother Theseus and his pregnant wife Leta. It had been nice, but they couldn't wait to get home. However, something was wrong, even though Newt had managed to hide it from his daughter. 

His husband and Marion's other father, Percival Graves, usually wrote them once a week, no matter how busy he was. But in the last three weeks, he hadn't written a single letter and while normal people didn't panic over this, Newt had never been normal. He just wanted to see if his husband was alright. He picked his suitcase up, just as one of the clasps came loose. 

He pulled it onto his lap. "Dougal. Settle down now, please. We won't be long." He softly told his demiguise in the case. There was the sound of Dougal going back down, before silence fell. Newt looked down at his daughter and smiled. "We're nearly home, sweetheart." He whispered. Marion smiled back. "I can't wait to see daddy." She replied. Newt chuckled, before kissing her forehead and pulling her closer. _'Please be there, Percival_.' He thought as the ship docked. 

They went through luggage checks and would've gotten into trouble if the case didn't have a "muggle-worthy" feature that showed nothing out of the ordinary. They walked through the city at a leisure pace, wanting to see if anything had changed while they had been gone. Newt kept a tight hold on his daughter's hand, so that they wouldn't get separated. They stopped in front of the bank where a woman was giving a loud speech about how something was wreaking destruction in the city, before disappearing. 

Marion huddled closer to her father, slightly intimidated by the woman. Newt simply stroked her hair to calm her down, just as a stocky built Muggle tripped over his case. "So sorry. It's my case." Newt apologised, quickly picking the case back up again. "No harm done." The man replied, before going towards the entrance of the bank. Unfortunately for Marion, the small incident had pulled the attention of the woman, who started to ask them what they were doing at the meeting. 

"Witches live amongst us." The woman warned seriously, causing chuckles around the crowd and causing Newt and Marion to share a look. Suddenly, Marion grabbed her father's wrist. "Papa, the niffler has escaped again." She whispered, looking at where the small creature was taking a beggar's money. Newt immediately grabbed her hand and ran up the stairs, apologising to the woman along the way. In the crowd, another woman started to follow them. 

In the bank, it was a wild game of cat and mouse, as the niffler stole more gold and jewels. It finally managed to get on a cart that was going to the vaults, just as the muggle from before called out to them. Apparently, he had found the occamy egg that Newt had been carrying. Father and daughter shared a quick look, before Marion grabbed her father's wrist and Newt pulled his wand. 

He quickly summoned the egg, the man still attached to it and apparated the three of them to the cellar, where the vault was. The occamy hatched with Newt being the first person that it saw, therefore its mother. Marion giggled at this. She always loved it when their family grew even more. They went down the stairs and put the new baby in the case, just as Marion noticed the niffler disappearing into the vault and pointed it out to her father. 

Newt opened the vault door with magic, just as one of the employees discovered them and rang the alarm, causing Newt to stun him with a spell. Marion sighed at that. Her daddy was not going to be happy about this, when he found out. Newt caught the niffler and made it lose everything that it had stolen by holding it upside down and tickling its belly. Seeing guards arrive, Marion grabbed her father's wrist. 

grabbed his case and the muggle and apparated them to an alley next to the bank. After putting the niffler in the case, Newt attempted to obliviate the muggle, only for the man to hit him with his own case that was identical to Newt's and run away, apologising the whole time. "Papa! Are you okay?" Marion asked. Newt put a hand on her shoulder to calm her down. "I'm fine, sweetheart. Bugger about that, though. Your father is not going to be happy about this." He said.

Marion gave him an unimpressed look. "You used magic in the presence of at least five muggles. Of course, he's not going to be happy about it." She said, sounding so much like her other father that it made Newt chuckle. "We'll figure something out, I promise." He said, before grabbing the case and his daughter's hand and walking out of the alley, just as the woman from the crowd walked towards them. Just as they crossed each other, the woman grabbed Newt and indirectly Marion, before apparating them away. 

Newt immediately put Marion behind him as they landed in another alley. The woman asked several questions about who they were and about the niffler, before revealing that she worked for MACUSA. Marion swallowed at that. Yes, they were definitely in trouble. Once the woman, Tina, realised that they hadn't managed to obliviate the muggle, she took them in the direction of the Woolworth building. 

Arriving there, Marion felt a growing excitement inside her, despite the fact that they were in trouble. She couldn't wait to see her daddy. She had missed him so much. Her excitement immediately plummeted, the minute that they arrived at the Major Investigation Department. She stepped closer to her papa as the man walked towards them. That man wasn't her daddy!

Newt had the same feeling about the situation as his daughter, although he didn't realise how bad the situation was, until he saw Marion's reaction to the man. If even Marion realised that something was wrong, then that couldn't mean anything good. The president sent them out of the room and Newt gave her a disbelieving look. The woman had been friends with Percival for years and she didn't notice that anything was wrong, while an eight-year old child realised it in just a few seconds? 

While they were taking the elevator, Marion gave her papa a scared look, tears in her eyes. Something was wrong with her daddy and she didn't know what to do. Newt squeezed her hand in an attempt to calm her down. He would figure something out, he just knew it. At times like this, he wished that their marriage wasn't secret. He sighed deeply, before following Tina into her tiny "office."

Tina asked him several questions about his wand permit and about his travels. "Does your daughter often go with you or does she stay with your wife?" She asked, making Newt stumble. "I- I don't have a wife." He stuttered, sending a mock glare at his giggling daughter. After that, a rather pompous man named Abernathy joined them, followed by "Percival." The appearance of the man, made Marion hide behind her papa once more. 

Tina told the man about Newt's creatures and he acted like he didn't know anything about it and looked at Newt and Marion like they were strangers. Newt almost smirked. Whoever was wearing his husband's face, clearly hadn't done their homework very well, otherwise they would've greeted him and Marion differently. He still would've figured it out, but it wouldn't have been so obvious. 

While he had been thinking, Tina had quickly grabbed the case and opened it on a nearby table and under the eyes of Abernathy and the imposter, revealing.... pastries. Sharing a look, Newt and Tina immediately knew where the real case was. It was with the muggle from the bank that Newt had failed to obliviate. Once the other men were gone, Marion looked into the case and said one word that fitted the situation very well: "uh-oh." 

They quickly walked outside, trying to find out where that man lived. They found a building with a lot of people standing outside, saying something about a gas explosion. Marion and Newt snuck past the crowd and out of Tina's sight, quickly running inside to find their case wide open and the man unconscious on the ground. Newt quickly repaired the building and Marion closed the case, just as Tina joined them again. 

"It was open?" She asked in slight panic. "Just a smidge." Newt answered, making his daughter snort. Tina shook her head, before trying to wake up the muggle or No-Maj, as they called non magical people in America. She jumped back as a small, pink creature jumped out from underneath him. Newt quickly caught it and put it in the case. "That's one." Marion muttered and her father nodded in agreement. 

Newt explained to Tina that it was a murtlap, just as the muggle woke up and introduced himself as Jacob Kowalski. Tina asked Newt if he and Marion knew anything about the laws in magical America. "We do know a few things. We know that you have rather backwards laws about not being allowed to talk, befriend or even marry muggles, which seems rather absurd." Newt muttered, holding his daughter's hand tightly.

One member of his family was missing and he didn't want to lose the other member. "Who's gonna marry him?" Tina asked in a sarcastic tone, before trying to lift Jacob up, asking Newt's help. Marion grabbed her father's wrist once again, as the man helped Jacob up from the ground and the group disappeared to yet another location. Just after they disappeared, a picture fell to the ground, revealing the niffler, who was ready to explore and get as many shiny things as possible


	2. Witches, cases and beasts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The small group meets Queenie and Jacob meets Newt's beasts. The two men go looking for the missing ones and get into trouble

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoilers, even though the movie is more than two years old

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognise.

Newt, Marion, Jacob and Tina snuck up the stairs of the latter's home, Tina not being allowed to have men visiting. After almost getting caught by the landlady, they were let into a cosy apartment. Several things were floating in the air, making Jacob stare at it. "Teenie, you brought men home." A female voice said and they all looked up to see a beautiful blond witch standing nearby. 

"Everyone, this is my sister. Want to put something on, Queenie?" Tina asked and Queenie quickly obeyed, magically putting on a blue dress. "So, who are they and who's the cute little one?" She asked, smiling at Marion. "This is Mr. Scamander and his daughter Marion. He has committed a serious infraction against the Statue of Secrecy and this is  Mr. Kowalski. He's a No-maj." Tina answered

The sisters whispered amongst themselves for a bit, before Jacob collapsed on a couch. Queenie immediately ran forwards, before revealing that she was a Legilimens, someone who was able to read people's thoughts. She did confess that she had trouble with reading British people, because of the accent. She then turned towards Marion and gasped, shock and slight panic in her eyes, before it was replaced by a comforting look.

"Don't worry, sweetie. You'll find him. I'm sure of it." She said. Newt's eyes widened as he realised that she had discovered the one thing that he and Percival had tried to hide for so long: their marriage. "They'll find who?" Tina asked in confusion. Queenie turned around. "Marion's father." She simply answered, making her sister frown even more. "But her father is right here." She said, pointing at Newt.

Queenie shook her head. "I mean her other father." She replied, not giving any names. Tina raised an eyebrow and looked at Newt, who simply shrugged. "I did say that I didn't have a wife. I never said that I wasn't married at all." He said and the witch had to concede at that, before she and Queenie began to prepare dinner. Newt was tempted to sneak out, but he knew that Marion hadn't eaten anything in a while and that she was starting to get tired, so he stayed put, sitting on the couch with his daughter right next to him.

Queenie smiled at them, before softly asking if they preferred pie or strudel, Marion immediately replying with the former, making Queenie giggle. The witch prepared the meal and soon enough, they could get started. The meal was a bit awkward for Newt and Marion, as this was the first dinner that they had in New York without Percival being there. Queenie kept up a healthy stream of conversation in an attempt to distract them. 

Seeing Marion almost fall asleep at the table after a while and that Jacob was starting to sweat more from the murtlap bite, Newt requested that the three of them were allowed to go to bed early. They were led into a spare room with two beds. Tina wondered if she had to transform one of the things into a third, smaller bed, but Marion answered the question by crawling into Newt's bed, clearly having done it before

Tina gave them hot chocolate, before leaving them. The minute that she was gone, Newt and Marion got up from their bed, put the case on the ground, opened it and walked into it, making Jacob laugh in shock. Newt beckoned Jacob to follow him, which he did after a few seconds. After getting stuck for a few seconds, he literally fell into the case, the lid closing on his own.

Newt put some kind of herb on the bite wound and gave Jacob some pills to stop the twitch, before looking at his tired daughter. You should be in bed, sweetheart." He said in worry, stroking her hair. Marion shook her head, despite the yawn that showed itself. "I want to help you." She said, grabbing her father's hand. Newt sighed deeply, before looking at his stubborn daughter.

"Alright, you can help me with some of the beasts, but after that, you immediately go straight to bed, understood?" He asked sternly. Normally, Percival was the more strict one, but Newt could be stern if the situation called for it. Marion nodded, before quickly grabbing a bucket with food and walking out of the shed with it, followed by Newt and Jacob after a few seconds.

Jacob looked in shock and awe, as he saw the majestic Thunderbird in the sky, Newt using his wand to protect him and Marion from the rain that the bird caused. After making sure Frank was alright, Newt called the graphorns, which quickly turned up and Marion threw their meat in front of them, making them happily devour it. They walked around the case, with father and daughter showing Jacob their beasts.

Marion giggled, as she pointed at the Nundu in the distance. "I rode her a couple of years ago. Gave daddy a heart attack." She said, laughing at Jacob's shocked face. "That's impressive, sweetheart. Is your daddy very protective over you?" He asked. Marion nodded in response. "Yeah. He's a magical police officer, so being protective is something that he has to be." She said and Jacob nodded at that. 

After meeting the other bowtruckles, except for Pickett and the occamies, Marion tugged on Jacob's sleeve. "Mr. Jacob. Help me with the mooncalves, please." She asked politely. Jacob chuckled. "Sure, sweetheart. I'll help." He said, following her towards the mooncalves enclosure. Marion showed him how to throw the pellets in the air and Jacob quickly got the hang of it, chuckling at the calves happily eating the floating pellets. 

He looked up at hearing something strange nearby and wanted to walk towards it, but Marion stopped him. "We're not allowed in there. Papa says that he keeps something unstable there." She said. Jacob pulled back at that, trusting Marion to know more about this case than he did. Newt walked torwards them. "Alright, sweetheart. Time for bed." He said, before gently leading his daughter out of the case.

He tucked her in and waited until she had fallen asleep, before turning to Jacob. "We need to find my creatures, before they get hurt. We need to go to Central Park. I'm certain that one of my creatures is there." He said, having lived in New York for several years with his husband paying off. Jacob protested that it was kinda mean to Tina and Queenie, not to mention that he would leave Marion behind.

Newt sighed at the last part, but he knew that his daughter would be safe for now with the sisters. He told Jacob that Tina would obliviate him and Jacob agreed to help after he had explained to him what obliviating was. Giving Marion one last kiss on the forehead, Newt took Jacob and disappeared into the night. While walking down a street, Jacob and Newt noticed diamonds lying on the road, leading them to the niffler. 

After breaking in and destroying the inside of a jewellery shop, Newt managed to get the niffler. After escaping from the No-Maj police with the help of an escaped lion. Newt and Jacob finally arrived at Central Park, where the erumpent was trying to find a mate. Newt put some musk on his wrists and proceeded to do the fitting mating dance to get her into the case.

He thanked Merlin that Percival wasn't there to laugh at him. He almost got her into the case, when she smelt the musk that Jacob accidentally spilled on himself. The erumpent chased after the poor man instead, but Newt managed to get her inside the case, before she crushed him. With a relieved sigh, the two men went into the case, not knowing that they were about to be in big trouble. 

Having heard the roar of the erumpent, Tina and Queenie had walked into the spare bedroom, only to see Marion asleep and the two men missing. Tina immediately went to her room to change and Queenie just looked at the young girl in sympathy. "Look after her." Tina ordered, before apparating out. Queenie walked forwards and made sure that the blankets covered the girl, before getting into the other bed. She would watch over the young girl, until her father returned. 

Tina had managed to find them in Central Park, quickly grabbing the case and heading to MACUSA. Arriving there she walked into the conference room, only to see several leaders from all over the world gathered there. She carefully explained the case to the president and everything went downhill from there. She, Newt and Jacob were arrested, the case was taken from them by Mr. Graves and they were taken to the cells.

Newt was despondent. He had finally managed to get almost all of his creatures and now they were in the hands of the man impersonating his husband and he hadn't gotten any further in finding the real one. Tina genuinely apologised about his creatures, before she and Newt explained to Jacob what was destroying the city. It was an obscurus: an unstable, uncontrollable force that was forced into existence, when a magical child suppressed their powers.

When morning came, two women came to take Newt and Tina to the interrogation room. Newt made sure that his mental shields were up as they were led inside. Newt was put into a chair and there was silence for a few seconds. "You're an interesting man, Mr.  Scamander. You were thrown out of Hogwarts for endangering someone's life with a beast." "Percival" said. 

"That was an accident." Newt muttered, looking down at the ground, so that he wouldn't glare at the man wearing his husband's face. He frowned as the imposter asked about his old professor, Albus Dumbledore. Why would the man in front of him want to know about his professor, unless... Newt took deep breaths to keep himself calm. He wasn't certain, but he had a suspicion that he knew, who had kidnapped his husband.

After asking questions about the obscurus that they had found in the case, the impostor said something that made Newt snap. "So, it's useless without the host?" The man muttered, making Newt finally turn to him. "Useless? Useless? That is a parasitical force that killed a young, innocent child. What would you use it for?" He asked, knowing that the real Percival would never have said that, especially with him being a father himself. 

Tina frowned at the question. That was a good point. Mr. Graves would never have said something like that. Seeing their suspicious looks, "Percival" quickly went into action, accusing Newt of wanting to expose the magical world and sentencing them both to death, much to Tina's distress. Newt looked shocked, even though he really wanted to break free and punch the man in the face. First, he kidnapped his husband and now, he was sentencing him and Tina to death. If he didn't do something quickly, then his daughter would become an orphan again and he would not let that happen

When Tina, Newt and Jacob hadn't returned in the morning, Queenie was forced to take a worried Marion with her to work. Her bosses didn't like it, but she put up a sob story that the girl didn't have anyone else for today, which was true. Marion was finally allowed to stay, as long as she stayed out of the way. Queenie was walking with a tray full with cups of coffee, when she felt her sister's fear and dropped the tray. Quickly grabbing Marion's hand, she ran towards the lobby. 

Finding Jacob getting escorted by an obliviator, she quickly manipulated the man into handing Jacob over to her. "Mr. Jacob. Where's papa's case?" Marion asked. "I think that guy Graves took it." Jacob answered, slightly confused by what was happening. Queenie and Marion shared a look, before walking towards the man's office. Arriving there, Queenie tried several spells to open the door only to fail.

Swallowing, Marion carefully grabbed the doorknob and twisted it, the door opening without a problem. "Good job, sweetheart, but how did you do that?" Jacob asked. Marion smirked. "That's for me to know and for you to find out." She said, before walking in with Queenie. The older witch quickly grabbed the case and Newt's and Tina's wands, before heading out. Marion was about to follow, when something caught her eye.

A small box was standing on her father's desk. Marion had secretly been here a few times, but she had never seen that box before. An instinct inside of her told her to take it and she did, putting it safely into her pocket, before following Queenie outside. Together, the three of them walked through MACUSA at a hurried pace, before coming across a running Newt and Tina. 

"Papa." Marion said happily, running to hug her father. Newt immediately wrapped his arms around her, holding her tightly against him in relief and thanking Merlin that she was safe.  Pulling apart, Newt looked at Queenie in gratitude. Queenie smiled, before holding out his case. "Get in." She ordered and the adults quickly obeyed, knowing that they had to get out of there.

Marion stayed behind, because it would look suspicious if she suddenly disappeared. After lying to the man from the day before, Marion and Queenie quickly walked out of MACUSA. Marion looked up at the older witch. "What are ladies things?" She asked, making Queenie stumble. "You'll learn that when you're older, honey." She said, before grabbing her wrist and apparating to a safe spot. 

Gellert Grindelwald was not a happy man. He was so close to finding the special child and achieving his goal, after which his poor prisoner would unfortunately not be needed anymore. But this red haired wizard just had to show up and ruin everything, didn't he? He walked towards the office that he was using and saw that the case was gone. He growled in frustration, before noticing that the small box was missing as well. "No. They couldn't have stolen it!" He almost screamed in anger, before turning on his heel and storming out of the room

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to see one of my favourite comedians tonight, so to celebrate: you guys are getting the chapter a day early. :)
> 
> Read and review. See you next time


	3. My dear, sweet Marion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An impostor revealed and a family reunited

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very early, final chapter brought to you by a fit of inspiration

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognise.

The group was standing on the top of a building, overlooking the city. Newt had a tight grip on Marion's hand. After being sentenced to death by his "husband" and escaping, he didn't want to let her out of his sight. He told Tina about his missing demiguise, which caused the woman quite some amusement at hearing the creature's name. She suddenly had an idea of asking an old informant of hers for information, before looking down at Marion, as children were not allowed there. Newt told his daughter to go into his case and she obeyed, before the adults apparated towards the Blind Pig.

In the case, Marion looked at the case that she had taken with her. There was a slit, but no way to see how it opened Why would the bad man have something like this? She tried to pull it open, but to no avail. Giving up, she put it back in her pocket and decided to simply spend some time with the mooncalves. They had a small race, with Marion secretly letting the creatures win from her, resulting in happiness all around.

When the adults finally arrived back in the case with Dougal and one occamy, Marion immediately knew that her papa had done something, as Pickett jumped from his shoulder to hers and made some angry sounding chirps. Marion raised an eyebrow towards her father, who was looking very sheepish. Queenie chuckled at the scene from the small shed, before secretly turning a picture of the small family around, so that Tina wouldn't yet see who the missing member was.

The relaxed mood inside the case shifted, as Frank the Thunderbird warned that danger was incoming. Everyone ran outside in time to see a massive, magical, black cloud tearing through the streets, destroying everything in its path. Making a decision, Newt hugged his daughter tightly and told her that he loved her so much, before pulling Tina aside and quietly telling her to look after his daughter and creatures if he didn't come back, giving her his case and disappearing in mid-air.

"Papa is gonna do something stupid, isn't he?" Marion asked. Tina just nodded, shocked that the man had just left his daughter behind. "But daddy isn't here to stop him, before he gets hurt." The young girl said. At that, Tina squared her shoulders. The poor thing had already lost one parent, she wouldn't let her lose the other one too. "No, he isn't, but I am." She said, before giving the case to Queenie and quickly following the infuriating man.

In the streets, Newt landed in time to hear the impostor try to get the obscurus on his side, revealing it to be the young man that Tina had gotten into trouble for helping. Seeing said woman walking towards the impostor, Newt was torn between helping her and going after the obscurus. He finally decided for the latter and apparated away, following the path of destruction. 

The trail finally led to the metro station, Newt apparated inside and cautiously approached the obscurus, memories of the day that he took his daughter home floating in his head. Marion had been so scared that day and he knew that inside the obscurus was a scared, young man, who had been failed by everyone, who should've protected him. He gently spoke to the black cloud, until it slowly turned back into the person that it actually was. Newt was about to approach him, when he got hit by a spell. 

It was the impostor, who angrily advanced and sent spells towards Newt, while he was down. The red-haired wizard tried to defend himself, but the man was much stronger. Really angry about something, the man started to hit him with electricity. "Where is it?! Where have you hidden it!?" He screamed, although Newt had no idea what he was talking about. Then Credence turned into his obscurus form again and both men had to avoid the big, black cloud of destruction.

They were almost killed by the obscurus, until Tina managed to calm it down. Together, they almost managed to get Credence to turn back, until aurors from MACUSA showed up and fired their spells at him, making him scream, before exploding into a million pieces of smoke. Newt looked at the smoke pieces with sad eyes. He had failed to save another child, just like he had in Sudan a few months before. 

The impostor was clearly furious as he slowly advanced on the aurors, while giving a speech how the laws weren't in their favour. Oh, how weird it sounded to hear those words being said in his husband's voice. Apparently, Picquery finally realised that something was wrong, as she ordered her aurors to take "Mr. Graves" in. When they blocked his way, the impostor turned around and started to duel the aurors, easily defeating them one-by-one.

With a sense of glee, Newt released the sweeping evil, which distracted the impostor long enough for Newt to bind his arms with a spell. Tina quickly summoned his wand. Breathing deeply, Newt pointed his wand at the impostor and used the revealing spell. Slowly, his husband's familiar features fell away and were replaced with those of the most infamous wizard of their time: Gellert Grindelwald.

Queenie, Jacob and Marion were standing in the crowd of aurors. At seeing Grindelwald, Marion grabbed the woman's hand in fear. Even an eight-year old knew who he was. Once he was escorted out by aurors, the young girl slipped past aurors and ran towards her papa, who quickly caught her and held her tightly. "Never do that again, please." She begged and Newt promised that he wouldn't. 

Using Frank and the venom of the sweeping evil, the managed to wipe the memories of all the muggles in the city. "We owe you a great debt, Mr. Scamander. Now, get that case out of New York." Seraphina said. Newt agreed, even though he wouldn't until he had found his husband. Remembering Jacob's presence, the president ordered to obliviate him as well. Turning to leave, she felt a small hand grab her sleeve. 

Looking down, she stared right into two big, green eyes. "Please don't let uncle Jacob forget us. He won't tell anybody." The girl pleaded. Seraphina sighed and kneeled down. "I'm sorry, little one, but it is the law and there can't be any exceptions." She said, her voice more gentle than normal. Marion still looked unconvinced. "But you just said that you owe my papa a great debt. Why don't you let uncle Jacob remember as repayment?" She asked. 

Seraphina sighed again, looking between her aurors and the ragtag group, between her job and doing what was right. Looking back at those begging green eyes, she bit her lip and stood up. She turned to Jacob and pointed a finger at him. "One step out of line and he will be obliviated, understood?" She asked strictly. The group immediately nodded at that. She nodded again, before walking off with her aurors.

The second that they were gone, Marion's face was grabbed and kissed a dozen times over by Queenie. Jacob laughed as he came to stand next to them. "You're a real lifesaver, kid." He said, before hugging her. Newt simply smiled in pride and Tina was smiling as well. At least their group could stay together. Once all the hugging was done, they apparated to the Goldstein apartment.

After a couple of hours, Marion went into the case for some rest. Sitting against a pile of loose hay with a blanket, she sighed deeply. Looking down at the strange case in her hands, Marion felt her eyes fill with tears. "Where are you daddy? Please come back. I miss you." She whispered. One of her tears fell on the case and it began to glow, before opening and spitting something big out of it. Marion stared at what was in front of her, before a big smile grew on her face. 

A few minutes later, Newt, Tina, Queenie and Jacob came looking for her, as it was nearly time for breakfast. Looking around, they couldn't find her at first. Walking through the case, they heard something: a very low voice softly humming. Following the sound, they came to a pile of hay in the back of the case and they stared in shock at what they were seeing in front of them:

Marion was lying in the arms of a gaunt Percival Graves, who was softly humming her to sleep. They were lying against the pile and a blanket was covering them both. The softness and warmth in the man's brown eyes, as he looked at the young girl, were a stark contrast with the cold, hard eyes of the impostor and Tina wondered how she never saw the difference. Just as she was trying to get her jaw off the ground, Percival opened his mouth and started singing. 

_"My dear, sweet Marion. What to say to you._

_You have my smile._

_You have your father's eyes._

 

_When you came into my world, you cried and it broke my heart._

_I’m dedicating every day to you_

_Domestic life was never quite my style._

_When you smile, you knock me out, I fall apart_

_And I thought I was so smart_

 

_You will come of age with our young nation_

_We’ll bleed and fight for you, we’ll make it right for you_

  _If we lay a strong enough foundation_

_We’ll pass it on to you_

_We’ll give the world to you_

_And you’ll blow us all away_

_Someday, someday_

_Yeah, you’ll blow us all away_

_Someday, someday..._

Marion slowly relaxed even more in his arms as she started to fall asleep. At this point, Newt walked towards the two with tears in his eyes and Tina finally realised who the missing member of their family was and her jaw fell once again. She could see that Jacob wasn't much better off. Queenie beamed at the three, before grabbing Jacob's and Tina's arm and leading them out of the case, giving the small family the privacy that they deserved. 

Arriving at where his family was lying, Newt smiled at seeing his husband safe and sound. Percival smiled up at him, as did Marion. "Daddy's back." She said in a happy, but sleepy tone and Newt chuckled softly, tears of happiness in his eyes. "I can see that." He replied, before joining his family on the pile, lying down on the other side of Marion and wrapping his arms around them both. He looked at his husband and joined the song.

_My father wasn’t around._

**"My father wasn’t around**

_I swear that_

_I’ll be around for you_

_I’ll do whatever it takes_

**I’ll make a million mistakes**

_I’ll make the world safe and sound for you_

 

_You will come of age with our young nation_

_We’ll bleed and fight for you._

_We’ll make it right for you_

_If we lay a strong enough foundation_

_We’ll pass it on to you, we’ll give the world to you_

_And you’ll blow us all away_

_Someday, someday_

_Yeah, you’ll blow us all away_

_Someday, someday..._

 

At the end of the song, Marion was fast asleep, safe in the arms of her fathers. Newt looked at his husband with tears rolling down. Percival slowly reached out and wiped the tears away. "It's alright, Newt. I'm here now. I'm safe." He whispered, careful not to wake up his daughter. Newt felt his bottom lip tremble and he carefully repositioned himself, putting his head above Marion's. Percival did the same and their foreheads touched. 

Newt started to cry in relief and Percival gently shushed him. "Where were you, Percival? I was so worried about you. We both were." Newt said. Percival smiled a bit sadly and he looked at the small case that Marion had taken. "He kept me in that case. Marion said that she had taken it with her, when she and miss Goldstein went to get your case. What happened exactly?" He asked. Newt looked at the case. So that was what the dark wizard had been talking about.

Newt swallowed and started to tell his husband about everything, from their arrival in the city to finding him and Marion in the case. Percival rubbed his hand over his face at the part about the creatures escaping, proudly smiled down at Marion when Newt said that she had realised something that none of MACUSA had noticed: his disappearance. Percival's grip tightened as Newt came to the part of being sentenced to death, anger and worry clear in those familiar, brown eyes.

This time it was Newt, who reached out and caressed his husband's cheek. "I escaped, love. I'm safe." He said, before looking over Percival's thin, injured body. "Why didn't you come back up?" He asked. Percival looked down at the sleeping Marion. "I was going to, but our little one almost collapsed on me. When was the last time that she slept? He asked in worry. Newt thought for a second, before looking sheepish. 

"I think that would be yesterday." He replied, ducking his head at Percival's unamused face. "I'm sorry, but everything went so quick all of a sudden. We barely had any time for rest." He explained. Percival sighed, before asking Newt to get Queenie, which he did after giving his husband some pants as the man was in his birthday suit. The blonde woman and Tina helped Percival get out of the case and put him in a magically enlarged bed. Newt followed with the sleeping Marion.

They healed Percival's wounds, before they put him into the bed and Newt laid Marion down next to him, before climbing in himself.Tina put Percival's wand on the bedside table, before leaving them alone. Marion turned in her sleep, facing Percival. The man softly stroked her hair, relieved to be back with her and his husband. Newt lifted his husband's head up and kissed him for a few seconds, before breaking apart. Holding onto each other and their daughter, they closed their eyes and fell asleep. They were together again and they would never let each other out of their sight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that was that. I will write more one-shots with these three and their new family, but this was probably the only big story in this series. 
> 
> Read and review. See you next time.
> 
> P. S. Just to be clear in the song: italics is Percival singing, bold is Newt singing and with a line underneath is them together. (I know that I skipped part of the song, but last time I checked, Marion was a girl and not a boy :))


End file.
